vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jas
Summary The most powerful, as well as the oldest, known Elder God, Jas is one of the six Elder Gods. She is the strongest Elder God currently known, and the strongest of the five Elder Gods of "form". She is the Elder God who represents and embodies time and sand, and is aligned with progression. As a whole Elder God, she is vastly more powerful than anyone else in creation by an unspeakable margin. She creates lifeforms just to say a single sentence before dying. If she did not do this and spoke normally, her voice would instantly obliterate even the most powerful beings in RuneScape, World Guardian, Death, and Zaros included. To her, Zaros is a flame, while even the weakest Elder God is a star. Through her all magic, life, and souls came to be. She designed them all, though the creation of sentient life was not intentional. Though she is a creator god, alongside the other Elder Gods, she feels no sympathy or love for her creations and uses them as nothing more than a means to an end. When the Elder Gods are ready, they enact a process known as the Great Revision. This Revision destroys all of creation, and leaves remnants of the shattered realities to form the Abyss. After completing this revision, she absorbs the life force of the world she deemed perfect, effectively ending all life outside of the Abyss. While not malevolent, Jas cares not for mortals. If one does as little as insult her, she will not hesitate to end all of creation. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Jas Origin: RuneScape Gender: Female Age: Unknown. At least many billions of years old (Has remade the universe and survived their lifespans an unknown number of times) Classification: Elder God, Creator God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 9), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Large Size (Type 2 to Type 5 physically, Type 9 abstractly), BFR (Capable of throwing individuals into different realms to remove them from her presence), Matter Manipulation (Capable of creating and destroying both conventional and unconventional matter), Time Manipulation (Jas is time; she should be far more skilled in manipulating it than Death), Spatial Manipulation (The Elder Gods can create and destroy space on a multiversal scale), Void Manipulation (Created the universe inside of the perpetual and infinite Void; a sword containing a fraction of her power was able to break the fabric of reality and piece the Void itself), Mind Manipulation (Minds are a facet of Anima, a force that the Elder Gods create and have control over; should be vastly above Zaros in this regard), Absorption (The Elder Gods are capable of absorbing the lives and souls of a universe), Magic (Elder Gods are the creators and sustainers of all magic), Soul Manipulation (Souls are a facet of Anima, a force that the Elder Gods create and have control over; should be vastly above Death in this regard), Flight and Spaceflight, Abstract Existence (Exists as and embodies time and sand), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Pocket realities are utilized by far lesser beings; sufficiently powerful beings can rip a pocket dimension out of its own space, "flatten" it, and bring it into the main universe), Death and Fate Manipulation (Powerful users of Anima are capable of ending the lives of others and bending fate; should have the powers that Death has, yet without restriction), Power Bestowal (Bestowed powers to the protectors of her artifacts and her agent, Sliske), Resurrection (Should be able to achieve this, just as Death does), Life Manipulation (Creating life to Elder Gods is effortless; they can create something from nothing and dream powerful entities into reality; Jas created numerous entities that only lived long enough to speak a word before dying just to communicate without killing her audience), Dream Manipulation (Elder Gods can manifest their mere dreams into reality), Creation (The Elder Gods "are creation"; they can bring space, time, matter, and life into being on a whim from nothing), Teleportation (Can teleport herself and others across reality instantly without the need of the Abyss), Size Manipulation (Capable of growing larger than planets or small enough to only dwarf the player by several hundred times), Earth Manipulation (Because of her existence, sand also exists), Duplication (Capable of creating avatars of herself), Curse Manipulation (All curses stem from Zaros, who is the creation of a far lesser Elder God), Cosmic Awareness (Is capable of seeing what is happening in any given realm she focuses on; is aware of cosmic events and past universes), Likely Resistance to all the powers of Death, Zaros, and the World Guardian, among others (Elder Gods are unfathomably superior to any character in RuneScape and harming them in any form or fashion is never even considered) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (As an Elder God, she is responsible for the creation and subsequent cycle of destruction of the entire RuneScape multiverse, alongside her sisters) Speed: Infinite or Omnipresent (Jas is "time, and so time flows") Lifting Strength: Class Z to Immeasurable (Capable of creating "worlds" in her hands, though this could mean planet or universe in the context; she is time, and can move herself) Striking Strength: Likely Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Is capable is surviving the Great Revision, the end of all realms in the multiverse save the Abyss and the "perfect world", which she and her sisters cause) Stamina: Unknown (Though never shown to tire, a lack of Anima to drain upon her re-birth could cause impairments) Range: Multiversal (The Great Revision destroys this much; she created this much space) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown (As an Elder God, she is unfathomably wise and intelligent, but must not be omniscient. Zaros stated "Not even the Elder Gods know all and see all. If that were the case, I would never have been able to leave this place.") Weaknesses: When re-making the multiverse during the Great Revision, the Elder Gods must drain the "perfect world". If they are insufficiently nourished, they can become broken and impaired. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Great Revision:' The Elder Gods end all worlds in the muliverse. Jas can likely perform this on her own, but the Elder Gods must reach a consensus on a course of action before performing this. However, when insulted, Jas did not hesitate to commence the Revision and end all life in existence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Gods Category:RuneScape Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Fate Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Earth Users Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 2